As methods for improving the processing capacity of a task system, scale-out for increasing the number of servers and distributing the load to the servers and scale-up for adding resources (a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and the like) to a server are known. In addition, recently, cloud computing technologies have been developed, and, under the cloud environment, auto-scaling for performing the scale-out or scale-up according to the processing request amount can be performed.
On the other hand, in the task system, an online task and a batch task are executed. As illustrated in FIG. 36, in an online task, an access to a database (DB) is made from a final user through a network, a web server, and an application (AP) server. On the other hand, in a batch task, an access to the DB server is made by a batch server. FIG. 36 is a diagram that illustrates a configuration example of the task system.
Desired capacity indices and techniques for using resources are different between the online task and the batch task as below.
In the online task, it is desired to maintain the capacity for which a response time does not exceed a set value of the service level agreement (SLA). Thus, in the online task, it is desired to allocate servers and server specifications so as to have a room such that the response time is not delayed even when the processing request amount increases (see FIG. 37). FIG. 37 is a diagram that illustrates an example of the resource use status of a DB server.
In the batch task, it is desired to complete the batch process within a determined time. For example, it is desired to execute the batch process at night and complete the batch process until an online task is started. Thus, in the batch task, if the batch process can be completed within the time, the number of servers and the server specifications can be used to a maximal degree (see FIG. 37).
In a task system executing the online task and the batch task as described above, in order to acquire both the maintenance of the capacity and the effective use of resources, a task operating on the task system is classified into an online task or a batch task. In other words, in order to realize scaling (auto-scaling) according to the task characteristics, it is of importance to appropriately determine whether a task executed by the task system is an online task or a batch task.
As a technique for determining a task to be either an online task or a batch task, a technique for making a determination based on whether or not a message to be determined has a parent-son relation with a message of an upper-layer protocol has been known. Here, the upper-layer protocol, for example, is an Internet inter-object request broker (ORB) protocol (IIOP). More specifically, the determination technique is targeted for messages that are exchanged within a system that is configured by a web server, an AP server, and a DB server. Then, based on the relation between a message delivered from the web server to the AP server and a message delivered from the AP server to the DB server, either an online task or a batch task is determined.
However, according to the determination technique described above, in the case of batch tasks (a1) to (a3) as below, it is not able to be determined whether a structured query language (SQL) processed on the task system is issued in an online task or a batch task.
(a1) Case where Local Batch Task is Executed by DB Server
According to the above-described determination technique, a batch process or an online process is determined for an object of a message of a protocol used in the communication. Accordingly, in a case where a local batch task not using any communication is executed within the DB server, such a determination is not able to be made.
(a2) Case where Remote Batch Task is Executed from Batch Server for DB Server
The determination technique described above is targeted, as described above, for messages exchanged within the system that is configured by the web server, the AP server, and the DB server. Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 38, a message transferred between the batch server, which is excluded from the target system configuration, and the DB server is not considered, and the process of detecting such a message is not present. Accordingly, the determination of an online task or a batch task is not able to be made. FIG. 38 is a diagram that illustrates a problem in the above-described determination technique (known technique). In FIG. 38, “RDBMS” is an abbreviation for a relational database management system.
(a3) Case where Web Service Batch Task is Executed Through Web Server and AP Server
In the above-described determination technique, as described above, the relation between a message issued from the AP server to the DB server and a message of the IIOP issued from the web server is used as a determination criterion. In addition, between the web service batch task and the online task, as illustrated in FIG. 39, there is only a difference in that the issuance source of the SQL is a final user or the batch server, and the path after the web server is the same. Accordingly, for a message issued from the AP server, the relation with the IIOP occurs in both the online task and the batch task, and the determination of an online task or a batch task is not able to be made. FIG. 39 is a diagram that illustrates a problem in the above-described determination technique (known technique).